five_nights_at_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Thomas/@comment-2604:2000:A143:0:CCCF:89CB:159D:F7F1-20190226233128
fna Mickey night 1’ hello its Greg I’m here to tell you that in Disney world we had trouble around ever since we abandoned this place we feel so guilty but anyway look around the character from the show you see Mickey in cam 4 with Donald Duck he photo negative in that a mistake but I think he can move by them self so if you see him coming to your office area shut off one of the camera so that he will go away so anyways that all goodbye and goodluck. Night 2 hey there it’s Sammy so you may have heard of Greg talking unfortunately he left to work so I’m taking over but don t worry I’m here also I don t think he total you about oswald and oh cheese your not gonna this see the Oswald suit was never finished and it wasn’t at all so now he all dark as heck so it will be impossible to see him getting to your office but if you see him just like the same shutoff your camera so that’s all and goodnight. Night 3 hey sir it’s radar I’m a leader of room5 of making Pluto I mean I not that good but I will try so anyways you have a good time in your roffice but it’s horrible and the smell eww so Mickey and the gang were abandoned so it’s our fault but we forgive it so goodnight and goodluck. Night4 hello again it’s Sammy so did Oswald ever show up probably not I was guessing but hey he was my favorite anyway I think you can take tomorrow and the next week cause we are shutting down the place and forever we also had a list of food in the refrigerator you see if you don t know that day Donald and goofy had that list and wanted to get hot dog however they were in a bit a little rush you know you see this room in your office had two entrance so one of the characters getting here is impossible anyways just get though this night and you might have a day off tomorrow we’ll seen you a letter in the mail and also keep your eye out for something undocumented ok so goodnight and goodluck goodbye. Night 5 the final night. Hello it’s Greg huh what are you doing there didn’t you get the letter the place is now shutdown and now it is shutdown there really no way for you to get out unit 6 am when the door are open but just stay where you are because as I’m on my way to the building as for a matter of fact when I get over there I can try open those door in the backroom but I will try well did you saw that Mickey body walking well if you did be safe and avoid eye contact I’m not sure what’s going on in there alright so I’m on my way to the building right now so let see if you can finish this Ok so goodluck . The end